A Bunny's Love
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Johanna wakes up to find that she'd developed feelings for her adopted brother, Tiny. But the poor dog's torn between their friendship and the chance for a blossoming relationship. Which will Tiny choose? Inspired on the movies, The Seventh Brother (1991 ) and Tiny Heroes. ( 1997) by Pannonia Studios. Fanfiction by me.


Johanna was dreaming sweet dreams as she slept, her little bunny ears twitching. she stirred and woke up, her heart beating rapidly as she suddenly thought of Tiny, how she missed him terribly.

She rubbed her eyes and fluffed her blonde hair as she quietly started to sneak around her sleeping siblings and her parents to make her way out of the den.

She hopped along the valley in search of Tiny's house, making sure to avoid any predators that may try to hunt her down for food. she stopped in front of the house's locked gate and squeezed under the fence.

She then checked her surroundings and hopped towards the front porch, stopping below the window next to the front door. she tried to push the door open, only to notice that it too, was locked. she then tried to hop up on the window sill, her little jumps not propelling her high enough.

Johanna noticed the pile of firewood and got an idea. she pushed one of the logs from the pile and under the window. she carefully balanced herself on the log and jumped up and grabbed the window ledge, using her hind legs to push herself up and over.

She then placed her paws under the window and used her upper body strength to pull it up and slipped inside the house, she then hopped on the stool and scanned the room in search of her adopted brother and secret crush.

Johanna then noticed Tiny snuggled up on Angie's bed and sneaked towards it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She then climbed up the side, using her legs for support to scale Angie's blanket.

Johanna finally made up onto the bed and moved closer to Tiny, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of pink. Her nose pressed against his, and her lips close to his.

Tiny's eyes snapped opened and stared into Johanna's, the rabbit frozen in place.

" *yawn* Hi...Johanna, how you've been? " He asked her.

" Uh, I've been good,...yeah. " Johanna said awkwardly, fidgeting with her ears.

" Is something wrong? " Tiny asked with worry in his voice.

" No, everyone's fine. I just wanted to see you, Tiny. " Johanna assured him. " You see, I...kinda...like...you. "

" I like you too, Johanna. I'm part of you family after all! " Tiny reminded her.

" I know that, Tiny. What I mean to say is...I love you! " Johanna then planted a kiss on Tiny's lips to prove her point.

Frozen in shock, the puppy's face turned red and his tail wagged in excitement, remembering when he first met Johanna and her siblings.

" That felt...kinda weird. " He said finally, unsure on how to feel about the kiss, on the other paw, he really liked it. But he didn't want to hurt what he and Johanna had by jumping into an relationship just yet. Maybe if he had some time to himself to think things over..

Johanna felt disheartened when she heard this.

" I understand, Tiny. But, It was worth a shot, huh? " She chuckled.

* * *

" Johanna? " Johanna heard Rebecca say behind her, nervously turning around to face her siblings, who all came looking for her.

" Oh...Hey Tiny! " Mimi greeted seductively, batting her eyelashes at Tiny.

" Where were you, Johanna? Mom and Dad sent us to look for you! you better have a good reason for sneaking off. " J.C. told her, tapping his foot furiously.

" They were worried sick! " Rebecca crankily interjected, shoving J.C. out of the way. she was clearly woken up way too early, her hair was in a frazzled state and she was not in the mood to hear her brother's shouting.

Cody just politely waved at Tiny as he munched on a carrot for breakfast, handing a extra one to his brother, Marty. who shaking by all the hostile tension going on right now, thanking his brother and chowing down on the carrot to calm his nerves.

" Okay...I'll tell you, but please don't laugh and please don't tell Mom and Dad! " Johanna reluctantly decided to tell the truth, seeing no way to talk her way out of this.

Taking a few deep breaths, she finally mustered up the courage to tell them. " I have a crush on Tiny. " She said simply, waited for her siblings to respond.

J.C. was the first to react to this news...by laughing up a storm. " Aha-Ha-Ha Haha! Oh man! that's too funny, good one sis! " He guffawed, falling on his back and kicking up his feet, hurting Johanna's feelings.

" Grrr...It was not that funny, shut the fuck up, Jerald Cuthbert! " Rebecca shouted, punching her brother in the face to stop his obnoxious laughing. " Now, as a family, we must be supportive..." She then said calmly. " Just what the hell were you thinking about going off on your own, Johanna? "

" I just had to confirm my feelings, Rebecca. I'm sorry I had you all so worried about me. " Johanna apologized, sniffling in regret.

" It's okay, just don't do it again. " Rebecca gently reprimanded, hugging her sister to comfort her, stroking her hair and wiping her tears away.

* * *

Speaking of sister...

* * *

" I don't blame you one bit for going off to see this handsome doggy.." Mimi said as she felt up Tiny's chest, admiring on how big he's gotten over the years...or maybe she was just horny, the occasional side effect of puberty.

" Uh...Hey Mimi...could you not do that? it's making me uncomfortable. " He told her as he gently pushed the love-struck rabbit away.

" Personal space, Mimi! " Rebecca scolded, pulling her sister to her side.

" Yeah, back off Mimi! " Johanna growled, getting ready to fight her sister for trying to steal her crush away.

" Girls, please! don't fight over me! Tiny mediated between the two girl-bunnies. " You'll wake up my owners if you do! "

" Okay, we'll stop. " Johanna calmed down, pulling Mimi into a hug to garner a truce.

" D'awww! " She said in response.

" This room is just so full of estrogen..." J.C. scoffed, earning a middle finger from all three of his sisters and his brother's laughter.

" I think it's lovely! " Marty commented, earning a dirty look from J.C.

" Yeah, you would think so too, huh Gay-boy? " He joked harshly, Cody giving him a smack on the head with a carrot for the insult.

" Well, it's been nice visiting you, Tiny. But we gotta get home or Mom and Dad will ground us. " Rebecca told Tiny as she rounded up her sisters and brothers to head out.

" Bye, Tiny! " Johanna said as she followed her siblings towards the window, still hurt by his rejection.

" You guys, wait! how about I escort you all home and explain to your parents that you all went out to gather food. " Tiny offered, winking at Johanna, letting her know that her secret was safe.

" I really don't like lying to our parents...But sure, you can come with us! " Rebecca said gratefully.

Okay, you guys head out the window and I'll close it behind you, then I head out through the doggie-door! " Tiny said as he waited for the rabbits to leave.

" Hehehe, you said " Doggie! " Mimi snickered, earning an collective groan from all her siblings.

Jumping up to the windowsill, Rebecca was the first one out of the house, followed by J.C., Marty, and Cody.

Johanna blew a kiss at Tiny and made her leap onto the windowsill, grateful that her success was as easy as trying to get inside.

Mimi gestured to Tiny, smacking her ass and wiggling it to get his attention. " This belongs to you, Honey! " She purred, wagging her cottontail.

Tiny rolled his eyes and shooed her away, much to her annoyance.

" Fine! I'll leave. " Mimi sighed as she hopped out the window, making her the last one to leave.

Tiny carefully climbed up on the stool and gently pulled the window shut as not to wake Angie or her grandfather.

He then made his way to the bedroom door, gently pushing it open and making his way out the doggie-door to join the rabbits.

* * *

" Finally, by the time you've made it out, a hawk would've eaten us all by now! " J.C. grumbled, earning a punch to the shoulder, courtesy of Johanna. " Ow! "

" I didn't even take that long, you're just impatient! " Tiny told him.

" You gotta be when you're a rabbit! " J.C. pointed out.

" Ignore him, let's get moving before our parents come looking for us! " Rebecca said, waving her paw forward. " You go first, Tiny. We'll follow. "

Leading the charge, Tiny walked with the rabbits through the meadow and into the woods.

* * *

Noticing the dog and rabbits, Mrs Magpie decided that now was the time to harass them.

" Hey there, mutt! whatcha doing with those ugly rabb-* Oof! * " She almost finished before Johanna, not in the mood for any of her shit, tackled her to the ground and started wailing on her.

" I'm Not In The Mood For Your Crap Today! " She said between punches, remembering when the stupid bird laughed when they, along with their parents, almost drowned in a flood.

" Johanna, stop! " Tiny said as he pulled the irate bunny off the beaten magpie. " She's not worth it! "

" Yeah, yeah..You're right. Let's drown her and laugh! " Johanna suggested, much to the shock of her siblings.

" Johanna..." Tiny reprimanded.

" It would be a taste of her own medicine! " Johanna huffed.

" Johanna! " Tiny spat.

" Fine..fine! I'll let her go. " Johanna said reluctantly, jumping off of Mrs Magpie.

" Bless you savior, Bless You! " She thanked, only to receive a snarl and snap of a dog's jaws in return, scaring her off.

* * *

Continuing on their way, Tiny took Johanna aside to talk with her.

" You didn't mean all that, Did you? " He asked, unsure if the bunny was serious or not.

" Nah, I was just messing with her. It serves her right for calling us ugly! " Johanna told him examining her bloody paws.

Feeling bad for her, Tiny started licking her paws to clean them, causing her to blush profusely.

" Uh...um..Thank you, Tiny. " Johanna thanked.

" You're welcome! " Tiny told her.

" Yuck! can you two lay off the gross mushy stuff? " J.C. gagged. " It's bad enough when Mom and Dad do it all the time! "

" It's just them expressing their love, nothing wrong about it! " Mimi pointed out, feeling a tinge of jealousy when she saw Tiny lick her sister's paws.

" It's gross! " J.C. argued.

" Oh, you're such a child! " Rebecca berated her brother's childishness.

" It doesn't mean anything, We're just friends! " Johanna defended herself, wishing that it was the opposite.

" It doesn't matter, let's just go home and face the music! " Rebecca ordered.

" I just want get some sleeeeeee-? " J.C. tried to say until he saw a terrifying sight at the den...

* * *

There in middle of their room, was Serena and Sol doing what all rabbits love to do...having lots of dirty sex.

Tiny and the rabbits did nothing but stare in horror at the two as they were going at it, unable to look away.

J.C. was traumatized.

Rebecca was grossed out.

Tiny had the most confusing boner.

Marty was fighting the urge to vomit.

Johanna was so embarrassed.

Mimi was very much interested on what her parents were doing.

...And Cody was absentmindedly eating leaves.

* * *

" Oh Sol, Oh Sol! Oh- Stop honey, the kids are back! " Serena noticed that her children and adopted son were watching, staring at them with an wide-eyed stare.

Sol stopped his thrusting and turned his head to see his children, pulling out of his wife immediately and attempted to cover himself.

" H-h-h-Hi Kids...and Tiny. " He said awkwardly.

Tiny waved back and snapped back to reality, trying to suppress what he just saw into the back of his mind.

Uh...Hiya sir! " He politely greeted.

" Hello dear, how are you? " Serena asked casually, not minding that her adopted son just saw her getting plowed.

" I've been so very confused today..." Tiny said with honesty, not looking his adopted mother in the eyes out of embarrassment.

" How so, Tiny? " Serena asked, sensing that something was wrong.

" Well..." Tiny was about to say before Johanna decided to fess up and tell her mother the truth.

She hopped over to her mother and took her paws into hers, staring into her beautiful blues.

" Okay, here it goes...Mom, I've fallen love with Tiny. " She confessed.

Serena gave a gasp, covering her mouth in shock, before smiling warmly at her daughter and hugging her.

" Ohhh! I'm so happy for you! " She beamed with happiness.

" Wait...this is getting pretty weird! " Tiny pointed out. " She's like my sister, it would be very gross! "

" I've seen wolves do it to each other, you'll be fine! " Sol explained.

" You're not the least bit weirded out that your daughters like me that way? " Tiny questioned, remembering that Mimi had the hots for him as well. In truth, he always did find all three bunny-sisters to be pretty attractive, just like their mother..." Eww! did I really just think Mama Rabbit was hot? I gotta get my mind out of the gutter! "

" No son, we're not. Infact, truth be told. It's pretty cute! " Sol chuckled, tussling the dog's fur. " After all, you did save my children, twice I might add. So it makes sense that my daughters would grow to love you. "

" Thanks, Daddy! " Johanna thanked, hugging her father.

Tiny smiled at that sweet moment, but he was still conflicted about the whole thing, maybe if he'd slept on it, he'd have things sorted out by tomorrow..

* * *

Later that day.

* * *

Serena and Sol watched as their children slept as usual, but here, she was looking solemnly at Tiny, resisting the urge to cry.

" You know Sol, I miss having Tiny around all the time, he should really visit more often...I tend to miss the little pup when he's away.." She whispered to her husband.

" I know honey, but he has his real family now, you remember how homesick the little guy was? I tend to miss him too." Sol told her.

" I bet he feels strange having two mommies. " Serena guessed, the two parents then heard a immature giggle from Mimi.

" I'm sure he thinks nothing of it, dear. Now, let's go to bed! " Sol said as he yawned tiredly, starting to head off to their bedroom, until he noticed that his wife didn't follow him there, turning around to see Serena already joined their children by sleeping on their warm and fluffy canine pillow.

" So warm and soft! " She murmured in her sleep, stroking the fur on Tiny's thigh.

Sol chuckled to himself at the cute scene and decided to join his wife and curled up into the sleeping fray, falling fast asleep.


End file.
